Beneath Your Beautiful
by Adrianna-Rossetti
Summary: Song fic inspired by Labrinth and Emile Sandé's wonderful song. Miranda has closed herself off from love after having her heart broken, and Andrea helps her realize that she can love, and be loved again.


**I absolutely adore this song by Labrinth and Emile Sandé! I thought it fit with Mirandy, so here's my interpretation of it with them :)**

"Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?" she asked quietly, stepping closer to me. "Would you let me see beneath your perfect?"

I trembled slightly, dazzled by her beautiful brown eyes boring deep into mine. How could I respond to that? I had spent years perfecting my icy image of being unattainable to everyone, and yet this young woman had completely shattered all of my walls. After Victoria, my then-soul mate, shattered my fragile heart when I was in my 20s, I had vowed to close myself off to love. It had hurt so much when Victoria left me for an older man, claiming that I was just a 'fling' and an 'experiment' to find if she really was gay. I devoted myself to my work and climbed to the very top, making it without anybody's love except my beautiful children. Sure there were husbands one, two, and three, but they were all for conveniences' sake; for my children. I never loved any of them, except perhaps as a close acquaintance...somebody I could talk to about my problems. I had long since given up on love, thinking I was destined to spend my life alone at the top. Yet here was my gorgeous, ex-2nd assistant offering her love and I was scared out of my mind to open myself back up.

"I know you are out of my league," Andrea said, bringing me back into the present. I watched her bite her succulent lower lip, "But that won't scare me away Miranda. I love you. I've loved you since the beginning, since I first laid eyes on you, but I fell in love with the real woman in Paris."

"Andrea," I whispered, lowering my eyes, "I've carried on so long, building my walls so high that nobody can climb them."

I jumped slightly when I felt her warm palm on my cheek, gently turning my face back towards her. I could see tears sparkling in the chocolate depths, and I'm sure my own blue eyes reflected hers. "Miranda, I am going to try. Please, let me love you."

Taking a wobbly breath, I slowly nodded, handing her my heart. Andrea's soft hands ran down the length of my arms, making me shiver at the exquisite sensation, before tangling with my fingers. She rested her smooth forehead on mine and her breath flitted against my lips as she spoke. "I want to see inside, would you let me see beneath your beautiful?" she repeated before gently pressing her plump lips against mine. My eyes automatically slipped shut, reveling in the tender way she kissed me. It was soft, warm, and so perfect. Our lips fitted perfectly together and I uncharacteristically allowed her to take the lead, trusting her to know what I needed. She leaned back, her lips still slightly parted before they tugged up into her wonderful smile. Not saying anything, Andrea intertwined our fingers again and pulled me towards the staircase. We walked up together, my eyes devouring the young woman in front of me. I felt safe with her. She led me into my bedroom and shut the door behind us.

"Andrea, I know I'm not young anymore," I fidgeted slightly.

"Miranda, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Andrea said quietly. She ran her fingertips along my hairline, brushing the stubborn forelock out of my eyes. "You are beautiful both inside and out."

And then her lips were on mine again, not too forceful, but doing a very successful job at banishing all of my doubts. Her tongue crept along my lower lip, and I willingly parted my mouth to accept her. I could feel her arms wrapped securely around my back, holding me in a comforting embrace while my own arms were tucked snuggly between us, resting in the middle of her breasts. In all of my 51 years, I had never been kissed like Andrea kissed me. Never before had it been so loving, so gentle, so undemanding. Not even with Victoria was it this wonderful.

"You can trust me Miranda," Andrea broke our kiss and trailed down the side of my neck, pressing sweet kisses here and there. "I can see behind your Broadway show-you don't want anybody to hurt you, and I swear Miranda, I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening."

"I t-trust you," I gasped with my eyes closed, tilting my head back to grant her better access. I arched my back, safe from falling backwards by Andrea's firm grasp around my lower back.

"Good," she grinned against my neck and slid her hands around to the front of my Donna Karan shirt. "Time to take it off Miranda."

I knew she meant more than my clothes- she meant my façade, my walls. It was finally time to let somebody in after years of trying to distance myself. Andrea was the perfect person to open myself up to-she was the only person I trusted with my whole being. I trusted her not to let me fall. I trusted her never to leave me.

She guided me over to the nearest wall before she lowered herself to her knees. I gasped at the sight of the beautiful brunette kneeling before me. Raising my shirt, her succulent lips pressed against my bare stomach and I was suddenly thankful for the wall. My head fell back and I curved towards her. Her kisses trailed up my skin, leaving trails of fire behind. Tangling my fingers in her soft brown locks, I shut my eyes to prevent the sudden tears that sprung in them. As she made her ways upwards, she slowly pulled my shirt up until it was off completely, and all I had on my upper half was my lacy La Perla bra. Her eyes darkened when she took sight of my exposed flesh, and she looked in my eyes when she uttered, "Beautiful." Andrea kissed my lips again, and as she was peppering my the side of my face and neck with tiny kisses, I could feel her nimble fingers deftly unclasp the back of my bra before pulling it off. With her palms resting on the flat of my back, her lips descended down the side of my neck, to my clavicle, and finally to the slope of my breast. I thrust my chest out, needing her mouth on my most sensitive peak. Right as she was about to give me the contact I so desperately needed, she stopped and led me to the bed. Lowering herself gently on top of me, I felt a sense of immense protection when I felt her comforting weight. Before she could continue where she left off though, I stopped her.

"Take off your clothes too," I looked up at her. "I also want to see beneath your beautiful."

She grinned and pulled off her top and her bra. My eyes softened when I saw her naked chest and I pulled her back down on top of me in a thorough kiss, feeling a spark when her bare breasts pressed against mine. She supported her weight on her arms beside my head, but I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down so her full body was laying across mine. She wasn't heavy. Andrea's eyes looked into mine with such love and devotion, it stole my breath away. Lowering her head, her warm, hot mouth finally surrounded my nipple, and I cried out with the sensation. A firm tongue stroked itself across my pebbled flesh, and I panted through my parted mouth. "Andrea," I groaned. That wicked muscle of hers swirled itself around my hardened skin, and I gasped. All too soon, she switched to my other breast, lavishing it with the same, wonderful attention. Trailing kisses down my stomach, she reached my pants and slowly unbuttoned them before pulling them all the way off. She did the same to her own pants, and then pulled her underwear off too.

Returning back to my body, Andrea hooked her fingers in the waistline of my matching La Perla underwear before slipping them down my legs at an incredibly slow pace. I was fully naked under her warm gaze, and instead of feeling embarrassed or scared, all I felt was anticipation and love for my beautiful Andrea. It felt so right. Andrea started at the bottom of my legs, kissing my ankle and gently massaging my foot before making her way up my calf, behind my knee, and up my thigh. She gave the same attention to my other leg, and I felt like warm jelly when she was done. She pulled herself up to my face and kissed me deeply. "You're safe with me," she murmured behind my ear before swiftly pressing two fingers into my heat. I buried my face in her sweet-smelling neck, and threw my arms around her back, trying to immerse myself in her. Andrea allowed me to get used to her fingers before moving them in and out at a steady pace. My breath was ragged, and I inhaled her scent greedily while my concentration was on the feeling between my legs. She was incredible...passionate...sensitive...perfect. She licked the shell of my ear and said in a low voice, "You're beautiful Miranda. Never doubt that. Thank you for letting me see _you_." All I could do was press my lips to her skin and hold on for dear life as her fingers worked magic. Her dark hair fell in a curtain around me, shielding me from the rest of the world and allowing me to be completely surrounded in her. Andrea pulled back and stared deep into my eyes. "I love you Miranda." And then I climaxed, crying out her name. She held me through it, again, protecting me.

Tears clung to my lashes, although I wasn't entirely sure why. All I knew was that I would love this magnificent woman for the rest of my life. She pulled back and smiled down at me, stealing my breath away. "If you could just see how wonderful you were Miranda," she sighed blissfully.

"Thank you Andrea," I whispered.

"Don't thank me," she responded, licking away some errant tears that escaped my eyes. "You deserve to love and be loved again. I am so blessed to be able to have the privilege to love you the way you deserve to be."

"What about you-"

"Tonight, it was about you. It was about finding the woman who craves love underneath the walls and walls of ice she created to protect herself from getting hurt again. It was about showing you that you are safe with me."

I raised myself up and kissed her, trying to express my own love and thankfulness in it. She seemed to understand, curling her arms around my upper back to support me. I broke the kiss and rested her forehead against hers, reveling in the sense of peace and love I felt. Gently, she lowered me down on the bed before getting up and turning off the lights. I felt the bed dip when she returned, and I found myself wishing to feel that slight drop every night. It reminded me that I wasn't alone-there was somebody who loved me with her whole heart. A warm arm wound itself across my stomach, spooning me and I smiled.

"Tonight, see beneath your own beautiful," Andrea whispered, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. "Allow yourself to love and be loved again."

"I do," I turned in her embrace and touched my forehead to hers. "I love you Andrea."

Her smile was blinding, even in the darkness, and she captured my lips, a wonderful feeling shooting through my entire being. This is what it felt like to be well and truly loved. I felt incredibly lucky and I snuggled into her side, not wanting to waste a precious moment with this marvelous woman who taught me how to love again._  
_


End file.
